Adjustable tables are well known in the art. Adjustable tables are often particularly useful in areas where space may be limited, such as in the relatively small living quarters that are typical of studio style apartments and college dormitory rooms, or in various other areas of limited space. Some adjustable tables may be alternately configured in a first position wherein the table is of a relatively higher height suitable for dining, and in a second position wherein the height of the table is relatively lower, lending itself to function as a coffee table, for example. In this way, a user may receive the benefit of having a single piece of furniture suit multiple purposes.
A limitation exists with prior art adjustable tables, in that they do not provide storage room for various articles beneath the table tops. Such storage room may be particularly desired by users living in small living quarters, as described above.
A need therefore exists for an adjustable table and base assembly that may be assembled in alternate configurations, thereby providing for varying heights of the table and base assembly, and that includes a lower platform for storing and/or displaying various articles.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related advantages.